Dragons of Eden
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Ryo/Takato shonen ai. Fluffy! I can't think of a good summery for the life of me. It's worth a read though. Please Review!!!!!


Disclaimer: For the last time people. I own NOTHING!  
  
Title: Dragons of Eden  
  
Author: Guardian  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning(s): Shonen ai, Ryo/Takato  
  
Pairing(s): One-shot  
  
Progress: Complete  
  
A/N-  
  
I had to do this pairing because, well, I haven't seen it any wear. Although this pairing is opposite is some way's while it's the same in others...  
  
For example:  
  
Opposite:-Red eyes and Blue eyes (Have you ever noticed the two *main* colors in anime for characters and such is red and blue?) -Virus and Vaccine  
  
Same:-Dragon type digimon -Freaky (natural) mega forms-Milleniumon and Megidramon -Warrior type bio merge forms-Justimon and Gallentmon  
  
Anyway, One with the fic!  
  
*****  
"Oh, hey Ryo, what are you doing here?" Takato asked looking up at the arrival of the other dragon tamer.  
  
"Just wandering. You alone today?" Ryo asked referring to the other tamers.  
  
"Yep, just Guilmon and me today. Henry had a martial arts lesson, Rika was being dragged to the mall by her mother, Jeri was working in her family's restaurant, and Kazu and Kenta had weekend detention." Takato explained standing up, moving to the side of Guilmon's 'house' as Guilmon ran to play with Monodramon.  
  
It was odd how playful Monodramon was in his rookie form if you knew Cyberdramon.  
  
"Ah." Ryo answered, chuckling slightly as Guilmon tackled Monodramon. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad the other aren't here."  
  
"Oh?" Takato asked straightening his sketchbook and art supplies.  
  
"I mean, I finally get some time to relax. I don't have to fend of Kazu and Kenta, and I don't have to put up with Rika's constant challenges. I don't have to be 'the legendary tamer' or 'the digimon king', I get to be me." Ryo said, talking half to himself, eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you alone then?" Takato asked, snapping Ryo out of his semi-trance.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I don't mind you or Henry, although Terriermon is kind of..loud." Ryo replied, looking back at him.  
  
Takato had to chuckle at that. "You're telling me. But it's still scarier when Terriermon's quiet. Because *then* you have to worry about pranks and such."  
  
"True. Very true." Ryo laughed.  
  
The two tamers watched their partners continue their antics, chasing each other around in a weird game of tag.  
  
"It's hard to believe the type of fighters they can be in battle neh?" Ryo asked out of the blue.  
  
Takato smiled slightly, "Yeah."  
  
"Although if I didn't see it with my own eye's I would never have even dreamed about Guilmon natural mega form." Takato said frowning.  
  
That caught Ryo's interest, "What's his natural mega form?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the four great dragons of the digital world?" Takato asked leaning back against Guilmon's 'house'.  
  
Ryo thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, what does that have to do anything?"  
  
"Guilmon's mega form is the fourth great dragon, the most powerful out of them all, the great dragon of chaos and destruction, Megidramon." Takato said looking at the ground. "And the full embodiment of all my hatred and anger."  
  
"I know what it's like to have a potentially dangerous mega digimon." Ryo said walking over and also leaning against the hut.  
  
Takato's head snapped up and he winced. "Ouch. What do you mean?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.  
  
"Monodramon's mega form is Milleniumon." Ryo replied sliding down the hut's wall to sit on the ground.  
  
"Really?" Takato asked sitting as well, still rubbing his neck.  
  
Ryo nodded looking back at the two digimon.  
  
"It's amazing a virus and vaccine can get along so well." Takato said moving onto a different topic as he watched Monodramon and Guilmon.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me as much as your guy's bio-merge form of a holy knight when I found out Guilmon was a virus." Ryo said laughing slightly as he remembered his facial expression when he found that out.  
  
"I guess that would be a bit of a shocker." Takato agreed laughing as well, before wincing, "I think I pulled a muscle." He said bringing both hands up to his neck to massage it.  
  
"Turn." Was Ryo's reply before bringing his own hands up to massage the back of Takato's neck.  
  
"Eh?" Takato asked with a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"You probably pulled something when I said that I know what it's like to have a potentially dangerous mega digimon, so I owe it to you." Ryo explained to the slightly tense boy.  
  
"You don't have to..." Takato started only to be cut off by Ryo.  
  
"It's Okay. Now stop tensing." Ryo reprimanded lightly when Takato flinched when he pressed his fingers on the sore part of his neck, before relaxing a bit.  
  
Takato leaned back slightly unconsciously as Ryo let his fingers prod gently at the indentions in the other's neck, just beneath his ears, and turned his head a little to the right so that he was looking down at the left side of his neck and swept his hand along the side in a downward motion, all the way down to his collarbone. He kept this going for a while before turning to the right side, sweeping upward, increasing the other's circulation.  
  
Ryo could hear soft sounds coming reluctantly from the boy in front of him.  
  
Takato realized he was starting to lean back into Ryo's touch and tried to pull back tensing again before being held back by Ryo.  
  
"I'm going to fall asleep or something if you keep that up." Takato said in a half dazed voice.  
  
Ryo laughed, and continued the motions till he felt the other had relaxed considerably and was in fact trying to stay focused in his arms. When they had gotten that close he didn't know.  
  
He took a moment to admire the other. Half lidden crimson eyes were fogged giving them a light headed look. Slightly messy brown hair and a gymnasts body, how he got that was a mystery, completed his look. It had been two years since the D-reaper, and he was really growing up.  
  
Takato blinked a focusing on the first thing to cut through his light headedness. Blue eyes. Ryo's eyes. His cheeks took on a pink tint as he realized the position they were in. 'I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are before.'  
  
Ryo chuckled lightly as he caught Takato's blush, and thought to himself, 'It should be illegal to look that cute.'  
  
Takato purred lightly as Ryo brushed his fingers down the side of his face loving the sensation.  
  
Ryo smiled watching as Takato's eyes started to lose it's fight to stay open, letting his own eye's slip closed and lowering his face and brushing his lips lightly over Takato's face; his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, and finally over his lips.  
  
Takato accepted the kiss and responded, Kazu and Kenta may try to maim him afterwards but oh well.  
  
Ryo was leaned over Takato wrapping both arms around his waist as he licked and nipped slightly at Takato's bottom lip, asking entrance.  
  
Takato steadied himself by wrapping on arm around Ryo's neck and one playing with Ryo's hair, granting entrance to Ryo's tongue, shivering a little when it brushed his own, and shyly letting it give little flecks against Ryo's.  
  
Monodramon and Guilmon paused in their game as they saw their tamers. Smiling at each other they gave a silent cheer before returning to their game.  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
Isn't it fluffy? ^______^ Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
